


Just one more miracle

by Pyracantha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more miracle Sherlock, for me. - John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more miracle

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/TQ5RMqV.jpg)


End file.
